Another Issue
by thenerdgirl01
Summary: The Benja and Bacca bothers are back with another issue, but its not between them. what is it you ask? read to find out. ye this is the same brothers from my other story "Brotherly Issues." hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Issue**

**Chapter 1**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I run through the forest surrounding my home village, my brother following close behind me. We're going on a 3 day hunting trip with our friends for my 18th birthday. "Come on lets set up camp here." I yell as I enter the little clearing in the forest.

"Okay, if here's is where you want here we will be birthday boy." Jerome says. I scowl at him, he knows I hate being called 'birthday boy'. "Okay, okay I won't call you birthday boy anymore." He says putting his hands up in defeat. I smile at my victory of him to stop calling me birthday boy like he has been all morning.

"Okay so tent plans, who wants to go with who?" Jerome started as we set our stuff down. "I'll go with Ty." Adam says as he puts his arm around Ty's shoulders. "Ya but no funny business you love birds." Jerome says. "Well that drains all the fun out of camping." Adam says making Ty blush a deep crimson red.

"Anyways who else wants to pick their tent partner?" I say wanting to change the subject A.S.A.P. "I'll go with Ant." Jordan says still holding his boyfriends hand. "Ya and same goes for you as it does for Ty and Adam." Jerome warns. "Okay." Jordan says sounding a little disappointed. "Hey Seto and I can share a tent." Ian says.

"Okay and I guess the amphibians are together." I says. "Ya sure." Quentin says. "Martin (Bodil) and I can share a tent and Mitch and Jason can then." Jerome says. "Okay." I say as we start on setting up the tents.

"Done." I say as Jason and I finish setting up our tent, including the inside. "Great now let's go exploring." Jason says as the others finish as well. "That seems like the whole point of this trip so let's go." I say as I grab my iron sword and bow, the others also grabbing there weapons as we head off.

"Look a jungle temple." I say as I go to enter. "Be careful Mitch, don't get to hurt." Jerome says. "Not planning on it." I say as I enter the temple, being careful not to get trapped. I see a chest and head over to it. But when I open the chest the wall behind me closes.

I quickly look around not wanting to be shot at, or blown up. But in the darkness of the room I couldn't see anything. Then a little light flickered on revealing a man that looked like the founder of spawn city, Steve. But when he looked up his eyes were glowing a bright white.

"What do you want herobrine." I say crossing my arms. "Just to say happy birthday and for some fun." He snickered. "What do you mean by fun?" I question. "Well I guess you'll see won't you." He says as he snapped his fingers a potion appearing in his hand. "What's that for." I ask a little worry probably clear in my voice.

"Well you see Mitch for fun I thought a little potion testing will be great. And since it's your birthday you're the winner so you get to take the potion, now I'd tell you what it does but I can't, because then it's no fun." He says a grin clear on his face.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

What's taking match so long he normally doesn't take 15 minutes to go through one little temple, where is he? "Maybe we should check up on him" I say not wanting to wait too long before checking up on him.

"He's fine Jerome don't worry." Jason says putting a hand on my back in attempts to comfort me. "I know but what if something happened." I say getting more worried by the second as he continues not to show.

We hear a scream come from the temple and I to rush inside but I'm held back by multiple arms. "Let me go!" I say squirming and trying to escape from their grasp. "No he's 18 now, he's no longer your little brother of a Mitch you think he is." Jason says standing in front of me as he tries to reason with me. "He's still my brother and I need to help him." I say as I continue to struggle against the arms of all my friends.

"Wrong again. He needs to fend for himself for once you can't baby him forever Jerome, and how much do you think he would appreciate it if you went in there to save him. Do you want him to run away again?" Jason continues, stating a good point though.

I calm down slumping to the ground. "No I don't want Mitch to run away I just want him to be safe." I say as I hear more screams coming from the temple. I cringe as the screams continue but stop. Finally. But after about an hour after Mitch entered and he still didn't return I started to get the most anxiety I have ever had in my life.

"Don't worry he'll come out it the temple may be bigger on the inside." Seto says. _**(**_**Yes**_** a doctor who reference)**_"I know but he couldn't have gotten lost Mitch is very good at directions." I say as I pace back and forth. "Just sit down and relax he can't take that much longer." Adam says as he rests his head on Ty's, who had his head on Adam's shoulder.

"I can't he taken almost an hour and I'm worried what of your little brother was gone for an hour in a temple, for all I know he could be trapped or worse being tortured." I say about to run inside but stopped myself. "Its fine he's probably just goofing around in there." Ian says joining in on the others trying to comfort me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

He approaches me, potion in hand. I walk backwards only to be backed into a wall. "Oh, don't worry Mitchell it won't hurt, me that is." He snickered. "It's Mitch." I say as I duck under his arm and spin around sword in hand. "Whatever all I know is that you're making this harder than it needs to be." He says snapping his fingers once again.

In a flash I was strapped in a chair. The bindings holding me tighter then they needed to. He approach me, the grin on his face growing with every step he took. I scream and yelled as I tried to undo the binds and escape.

"It's no use Mitchell you're going to drink the potion willingly or forced. Both situations involve you drinking the potion so they both work for me." He says grabbing my chin to lift my head. I scream and yelled more as he tried to make me consume the potion.

"Come on Mitch I've been fighting you for nearly an hour and a half, just drink the potion and you can be free." He says as he forcefully puts the bottle into my mouth, the liquid flowing down my throat.

I slumped in the chair tired now after the potion. I slowly fell asleep, the potion taking complete control over me. The only sounds I can hear is him laughing as he flashes away. The chair vanishing as well allowing me to fall to the ground.

-3 hours later-

I opened my eyes, stretching as I stood up only to remember why I fell asleep in the first place. I remember herobrine the visit…. The potion. What did that potion do anyways? I looked around only to have herobrine pop up in front of me.

"What do you want?" I say but then get confused after hearing that my voice sounded squeakier than before, almost childish. "To see if the age potion worked and it did. Congratulations Mitchell, your now 6 years old." He says.

"6 years old, no turn me back to 18 years old." I protest not wanting to relive 12 years of my life. "No I think that wouldn't be fair. I mean I spent a long time working on that potion and to just turn you back would mean all my hard work would be for nothing. So have fun." He says before poofing away.

I grab my sword, bow and quiver full of arrows, which were now a struggle to carry. I got outside the temple, dropping my weapons and running over to Jerome. "Jerome help, Herobrine made me take a potion and now I'm 6 years old." I say as he looks up at me, shock filing his eyes.

He hugged me. "Oh thank notch you're okay I thought you were hurt." He says pulling out of the hug he was giving me. "I'm not okay I'm 6 years old." I say crossing my arms in protest of being okay.

"Anyways, the others went back to camp and we should too." He says picking up his weapons along with mine. "But what about returning me to 18 years old instead of 6. I don't feel like living 12 years of my life again." I whine. "We'll figure it out later let's just get back to camp its getting dark out." He says as he heads off in the direction of camp. I follow behind him closely not wanting to get lost.

We arrived at camp, Jerome joining the others around the fire as I just go to my tent upset about Jerome not wanting to help me get back to my rightful age. But I can hear their conversation outside.

"Hey Jerome your back, wears Mitch?" I heard Jason ask. "Um I think he went to his tent." I hear Jerome reply. "Why don't you get him to come join us?" I hear Adam say as I put my sword away along with my bow and arrows. "He needs to sleep he's had a challenging day." I hear Jerome explain.

"But we have birthday cake for him." I hear Ian say. Wait cake? I bolt out of the tent and to the fire. "I heard cake." I say smiling. "Whoa Mitch did you shrink." Martin said followed by his signature laugh.

"No, herobrine paid me a visit in the cave, made me drink an age potion and it made me lose 12 years of my life. So I'm now 6 years old instead of 18. Now anyways, what about cake." I say explaining but still wanting the cake. Jerome laughs "wow you really want cake don't you." He says before ruffling my hair. "Yes, now cake." I say wanting the cake. "I don't think cake before dinners a good idea Mitch." Jerome says.

I pounce on him, knocking him off the log he was sitting on. "Cake. Now." I say. He laughs as he pick me up swinging me over his shoulder. "Fine, cake now." He says putting me down before getting out the cake. "Yeeeaaah" I cheer as I dig into my piece of cake. They all laugh as they watch me messily eat my cake as they eat their own. I guess even with the mind I had when I was 18 years old, the potion made it so I acted like the 6 year old I now was.

After cake we watched the fire burn. I sat on the log between Jerome and Jason, growing tired as we all talked about what we should do tomorrow. I yawn as I rest my head against Mitch's side. "Looks like someone's tired." Jerome says smiling, as he picks me up carrying me to my tent and putting me in my sleeping bag. "Night Mitch." He says as he leaves the tent. "Night." I say as I snuggle into my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I woke up Jason still asleep beside me. I get out of the tent walking over to Jerome's and going inside. I pounce on him waking him up along with Bodil. "Morning Mitch." Jerome says pushing me off of him flipping me over onto my back. "What are you doing?" I ask as he doesn't. I squeal and laugh as he continues to tickle me. "Stop!" I yell as he finally stops, my squealing probably have woken everyone.

We head out of the tent, grabbing breakfast from our food chest as we prepare for the day of mining and hunting. "So where to?" Adam says coming out of his tent sword in hand. "The mines over in the plains biome nearby, we can hunt on our way." I say and they all agree. We head off in the direction of said caves.

"Finally where here." Adam says relieved of being at the caves, he was the only one complaining on the trip here. "Yes let's get started." I say, eager to do something to get my mind off my current situation. We enter the cave prepare for mining.

We head down, and down, and down, going further and deeper into the caves. "Diamonds." I yell as I mine the light blue ore. "Good job biggums." Jerome says as I pick up the blue rock, putting it in my back pack.

We mine more and more, collecting ores as we go along, till we decide to head back to camp. Adam once again complaining. We arrive about 20 minutes later all tired. We sit around the campfire as we all eat dinner but are interrupted by a tall man with glowing eyes.

"Hello team crafted and friends." He says. "What do you want you've already turned me into a kindergartener what more could you want." I say. "I forgot to mention something about the potion." He says grinning wider than before. "What is it?" I say curiosity filling my thoughts.

"oh just to say that along with the age you're going to start acting like a 6 year old as well, no this doesn't mean you'll lose your memory of what has happened all your life, just your personality and the skills and stuff you learnt in school and at home so you will have the mind you had when you were 6 but of course with your current memory of events and friends and family including yourself. Also the changes will only happen when you sleep and after 3 nights the transmission will be done. So have fun Mitchell." He says before flashing out.

"What?!" I say. "Well I guess I'm not sleeping then." I add crossing my arms in protest of sleep, only because I like the personality I have now and I don't want to become 6 again. I mean I know I'll have all my memory but everything else I learnt after I was 6 that's not fair to lose. And most of all I don't want to be an easily tired, whiny little brat of a 6 year old.

"Not sleeping isn't an option, Mitch and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, and there's no spell that has been found that can manipulate age." Seto explains. "Fine." I say unhappy with the oncoming events.

We stay at the fire for a while till I got tired, yawning and stretching before I leaned against Jerome's side, falling asleep. "Mitch you should head to your tent your falling asleep." Jerome said. "No I'm *yawns* not" I protest even though I knew I was falling asleep myself. "Yes you are come on lets go." He says fling me over his shoulder, carrying me to my tent. He said good night to me and left. But I didn't want to sleep, so I got up and left the tent. Climbing a tree near the fire, I sat there until I noticed Jason was going to the tent. I quickly climbed down and got into the tent, pretending to sleep when Jason came inside.

"I know your still awake Mitch." He says flipping me over to reveal my open eyes. "And…." I say. "Go to sleep we go hunting tomorrow." He says, getting into bed himself. "fine." I say as I turn over trying to sleep.

*morning*

My eyes opened to see Jason was gone. I exit the tent heading over to wear Jerome and the others were already getting ready to go. I grab my sword and back pack, preparing for the hunting part of the trip before we leave tomorrow.

"Okay let's go." I say as we all finish getting ready. "Yup we have a big day of hunting to do." Adam says visibly tired, but why? "Adam why are you so tired." I ask. "Um…. Didn't get much sleep." He said, Ty blushing. Hm weird? "Anyways let's go." I say running off into the forest the others following.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

Mitch runs off and we all follow not wanting to lose the 6 year old child. I've already noticed he's grown more childish in the two days and after tonight he will completely childish with only his IQ and learnt skills along with his memory, but it's a lost that his personality will be gone exchange with the one he had 12 years ago. Well with the personality change he has been lighter on the topic, but with the friends we have he will not be easily secluded from stuff a six year old should not know.

I watch as he hunts down a pig, slaying it with a smile knowing he had done something good. We continue Mitch running around like a super hyper maniac. But the one time I turn away he falls into the icy cold river. He shivers madly from the cold water, his teeth chattering as we pull him out of the water. Wrapping him in the spare blanket we brought. "Are you okay G." I ask as he just nods and continues to look for something to hunt.

We get back to camp all heading to bed but Mitch refused not wanting to become a full 6 year old with only his memory. "Come on Mitch go to bed we have to go back to town tomorrow." I say wanting to go to be myself. "no." he says refusing to get out of the tree. "Do I really have to come get you?" I say annoyed.

"No you can leave though." He says. "Come and get you it is." I say as I leap up into the tree grabbing him and putting him into his tent, telling Jason to make sure he doesn't leave. "I won't let him escape." Jason replies as I leave the tent, heading to mine and the boat-dill's tent. "Finally got him to go asleep." He asks. "Ya now I'm going to bed myself." I say laying down. Closing my eyes and trying to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

"Mitch wake up buddy, time to go." Jason says shaking my shoulder. "okay." I say as I get up helping Jason take everything down, before we left heading home. "I can carry stuff too." I complain, they only let me carry my sword and my back pack filled with my sleeping bag and the ores I collected. "Ya well just carry what you have." Jerome says.

We arrive at the village, people giving puzzled looks, probably wondering what happened to me. But when Jerome and I got to our house the questions came whizzing in from our parents. "What happened why is Mitch a young child instead of the 18 year old he was when he left." My dad asked. I told them the story I remember and Jerome filled in the rest. My parents looked at us in both understanding, shock and I think a little anger towards Herobrine.

I head up to our bedroom tired out of my mind. I put my stuff away ores into my ore chest and everything else in the chest of random stuff I had. I went to bed, Jerome came in and said goodnight. I closed my eyes as I willingly started to go to fall into unconsciousness.

*morning*

I woke up to Jerome noisily diffing around in his chest full of stuff. "So what are we doing today?" I ask. "I'm going to spawn city to play some cops and robbers." He says. "Okay when do we_... Wait you, no just you, we, I want to go." I say crossing my arms. "No just me, you're too young." He says. "I'm going." I whine, making him give in.

We head to spawn city with, Adam, Ty, Jordon, Ant and Jason. Going to the cops and robbers lobby. We join into the game, as we get teleported to the starting room. Jason jumps onto the pressure plate, yelling 'welcome to klüb ice' as we start the game.

I'm in a cell with Jordon and Ant. I climb onto the bed in the room waiting for Jason to let us out. I almost fall asleep but wake up when I hear, Jordon and Ant talking. I turn to see them cuddling together in the corner of the room. "What are you guys doing?" I ask as they snap back to attention. "Nothing." Ant said as he pulls away from sparklez.

I shrug it off returning to what was happening outside the cell. Jason currently had the Adam, Ty and Jerome outside playing Simon says. I go over to the bars to watch. But when I got there I noticed something I'm now small enough to fit through the bars. I climb through, slowly creeping over to the exit rounding the corner before sprinting to the exit escaping and getting to the boat. The words 'another prisoner reached the boat' popped into our heads. I laugh at the fact I won for once in my life at this game.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

We got on the train heading home, Mitch already asleep from the last round of cops and robbers. I carry him to a seat and sit down with the others close behind. "Awwwww. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I want to hold him." Jason says as he takes Mitch from me. "No I want him." Adam says taking Mitch from Jason. "Hey he's not a toy." I say taking him back. "But. Hmp fine." Jason says crossing his arms pouting. We get back to the town going our separate ways as we head home.

I got home putting Mitch to bed, just as a storm clouds came rolling in. oh no. Mitch use to be terrified of storms. I hoped it wouldn't bug him as I went to bed.

I was wrong Mitch now has his fear of storms back great. I walk over to the whimpering boy. Trying to calm him down, lying down beside him as he snuggles up to me and falls back asleep, forgetting about the storm. I close my eyes going to sleep myself.

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I woke up snuggled to Jerome, I remember the storm that caused him to come over here in the first place. I got up not waking him as I crept downstairs, trying to grab myself cookies but failed, being too short to reach the cookie chest. I just went back upstairs to my room. I pounced on Jerome causing him to be startled as he woke up. "Get up I'm bored." I say climbing down from my bed. "Well what do you want to do?" he asks. "Find a way to turn me back to 18 years old." I say. Wanting to be restored to my former age so I can do stuff again like parkour and the hunger games, and get myself cookies. "ok." He says

We go to Seto's hoping he can help us. "Hey Seto wanna help us look for something to turn Mitch back to 18 years old." Jerome asks. "Sure one second as I get my spell book." He says running off into his house only to return moments later with said spell book.

We go to the library to look first seeing if there was any way we could find a book to turn me back. But no luck. "Why don't we just go to Herobrine's mansion and demand he turns me back." I say tired of looking through books.

"No, he won't do that." Seto says. I sigh as I continue to flip through the books. We look through almost every book in the library. I grew tired of reading but continued only because I don't want to be 6 anymore.

*time skip: 8 hours 24 minutes 17 seconds*

"Well that's all of them and not one of them can help us." I say as I close the book in my hand. "ya I know sorry Mitch but your only choice is to go to Herobrine and demand he turns you back but he won't do that." Jerome says looking happy. "Why do you look so happy about this?" I ask. "Do you like me as 6 years old? Why don't you ever want me happy? No don't answer I know why. It's because you like me as 6 instead of 18. Isn't it." I say. "I uh..." he looks down in shame. "See I was right well bye." I say getting up and running away. Climbing a tree. Watching as he looks for me.

When he leaves I climb down and go home avoiding him. I go to my room climbing under my bed and going to sleep, only to be woken to Jerome trying to get me out of under the bed. "I'm not coming out." I say. "No Mitch I have good news Herobrine said he would change you back if you do 5 trials." Jerome says. "Really let's go then." I say climbing out as we head off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

We arrive at Herobrine's mansion. I knock on the door only to have it opened by an enderman. I walk in and into the first room. I read the signs.

_Welcome Mitchell as you see this is a personal trial course one person only and that's you. Your first trial will be through the doors but if Jerome follows you, your chances of being restored to your former self are not going to be existent. Have fun._

"Well, bye Jerome." I say as I go to the door. "Be careful." Jerome says. "I will." I reply as I enter the room, the door closing behind me. More signs are there for me to read.

_Welcome to trial 1. For this you will go through a maze filled with mob spawners take the wooden sword and go. At the end will be the door to the next trial._

I grab the wooden sword and entered the maze breaking the first spawner I saw, which I think it was a skeleton. I squinted through the darkness trying to see but with no avail. I walked around listening carefully for any mobs. Slaying the ones I came across.

*time skip: 37 minutes 23 seconds*

'There it is the exit.' I think to myself as I open the door. Greeted by more signs. I read them carefully making sure not to miss anything.

_So you made it through trial 1/5 good job but now on to trial 2/5. You will be completing a parkour map. Mini but difficult if you can complete it you will be granted the completion of trial 2. Good luck._

I start the parkour. Notch it was hard with my tiny legs. I continue trying my best to get by the jumps. Completing it in about 2 hours. Out of breath I opened the door once again greeted by signs.

_Good that was 2/5 but now its 3/5 you have to complete I think it will be fun to put you through a simulation. It will contain everything you have ever been scared of, but of course making them 87% worse. Have fun Mitchell._

The signs and torches disappear. Leaving me in the dark. Then I'm teleported to my tree fort in the jungle. What scary about this. Then it happened. The storm clouds rolled in leaving me in the darkness of the tree fort the storm worsening by the minute. I climb into the bed. Curling up as I face the storm.

After the storm I'm teleported to a dark room. Only a light flickers on revealing my family in front of me strapped in chairs like myself. Then a guy in a black ski mask with a sword comes into the room. He kills my mom, followed by my dad, then lastly Jerome. I scream and yell as I struggle to get free. But no avail. I couldn't stand it sitting here defenseless as they kill the people I love.

Then last of all I'm teleported to the hunger games. What I'm not scared of the hunger games. Then an announcement came on. "Welcome to the permanent-death hunger games" the announcer boomed. I shuddered, permanent death, but no we always respawn no one actually dies. Then the countdown finishes. I rush middle, a blood bath already taken place I kill the no face people. Leaving me alone in the middle of the field surrounded by the dead bodies. But then the bodies change taking their place are all my friends and family. I killed them im the reason they're dead. I fall to my knees crying only to be teleported to a room, more signs for me to read.

_So that's what the great Mitchell victor of the hunger games is scared of. Well now onto trial 4/5 have fun this is a trial of survival. You will spend a full day in a simulation of a forest. For exactly 24 hours you will survive with nothing to start with. Bye Mitchell._

I was teleported moments later in the forest I start punching a tree it breaking into blocks. I make a crafting table. And some starter weapons followed by a little wooden shack. Struggling with my size. Then I start mining finding a cave near my spawn point. I find iron making armor and tool after smelting them back at my house. I go out sheers in hand and find a little pack of sheep. I sheer them getting enough wool for a bed. I make said bed before going hunting for food.

I cooked the raw pork and beef, making pork chops and steaks. I eat some before putting it into a chest. Placing torches onto the wall and around my house so no minsters will come by. I go to sleep allowing myself to start to fall into unconsciousness.

I open my eyes to the sound of burning zombies and skeletons. I go over to my window to see a creeper walking about and a couple endermen popping around holding blocks. I shoot the creeper killing it and collecting its gunpowder.

I head back down to the mines. Finding a lot of ores even some diamonds. I go back up to the surface and go into my house crafting a diamond sword and smelting some iron and gold. I lay in the bed now bored out of my mind. I fiddling around with a redstone block I made for the fun of it. My ores finished smelting and I put them away laying down trying to sleep off the 8 hours I had left. But I couldn't so I got up and went over to my food chest. Opening it I looked inside. 'Well looks like im going to make every food item in Minecraft. Let's start with cookies.' I think to myself grabbing cocoa beans and wheat heading over to the crafting table to start.

By the time I was done I had made every food in Minecraft along with 6 hours to spare now. 'Well now let's make every tool/weapon in every material.' I say inside my head as I start on that.

By the time I was done that I still had 5 hours. I tried sleeping again but couldn't do that still. So I made a book and quill and started writing and doodling stopping as the time was almost out. I put the book I made into my hoodie as I was teleported to the next room. Once again reading the signs.

_One more trial to go good job but this will be the hardest you've done ever. I'll turn you back only if you promise to me a lab rat for me for the rest of your life. This means if I want you to test my newest potion or spell you have to. And stick with the terms on that test. You can do this or be 6 for the rest of your life, because I will keep giving you the potion that makes you 6 years old if I have to. And there's no where you can hide. Just sign the contract if you agree to this if you refuse to you will be 6 years old for the rest of your life._

I walk over to the table reading over the contract even the fine print. I signed before being teleported once again to a room where herobrine stood. "Good now here you go." He says snapping his fingers. Im turned back to 18 years of age. Letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I say happy to be 18 again.

"Whatever, now, every Saturday you will come here to test a new potion or spell. You will have to have that effect on you until the following Saturday where you will changed back to your normal self only to take another potion or to have another spell casted on you. We start next Saturday.

**The end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonus chapter**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I head to the mansion on the outskirts of the town. Ready to start work. I open the door and head downstairs to the lab. When I get there im ushered to the potion and spell testing facility. Im given a mystery potion and I take it regretting everything I would have much preferred to be 6 for the rest of my life than this. I fall asleep like I do after every potion I take.

I wake up only to find out I'm a girl. I sigh not wanting to upset herobrine and make him mad enough to make the potion worse than it is. Great life as a girl for the next week. I go home earning laughs from all my friends.

"You really took internship of working at Herobrine labs, just to be 18 again." Jerome asks through his cloud of laughter. "Yup. Am I regretting that yup." I say as I sit down on my bed. "Well hunger games or parkour today, malady." He questions.

"Don't call me that and I feel like parkour today. So who should we get to come with us? Other than martin because im not in the mood for being trolled today." I say getting up.

"Jason, Ty and Adam, I guess." He says I agree and we go get the others as they laugh at me. "Can we just go now?" I say annoyed. "Ya sure come on… babe." Adam says followed by more laughing. "Don't call me that and I thought you were dating Ty. Shouldn't you be calling him that?" I say getting more and more anxious to get this over with.

We head to the parkour lobby hitting a sign and bet teleported to a parkour map, filled with other people trying to complete the course. I run and jump, run and jump. The others doing the same as we jump from block to block.

"I win." I breathe trying to catch my breath. "Ya we saw." Jerome heaved trying to catch his breath like the others. "Okay let's go home now, unless you guys are up to go play the hunger games." I say as Ty and Adam finish.

"Sure why not." Adam says dragging the tired Ty behind him as we head to the lobby containing hunger games arenas. Joining a game. I win as always getting to death match and destroying at it.

"Good job G." Jerome says patting my back in congratulation. "thanks." I say as we all go back to the village. Going to our homes before falling asleep.

**Bonus chapter's end**


End file.
